14th
by sadisticpleasure
Summary: My name is Allen Walker, on the 14th day of July, i was murded by my best friend.All the actors are in place. This is the start of a crazy, screw-up fairy tail. With Komui as God, What could possibly go wrong? AU
1. Prologue, chapter 1: Komui, enough said

**Prologue**

Hello,

My name is Allen,

Allen Walker.

I'm a fourteen year old junior high school student studying abroad in California

_14_

Fourteen had always been my number.

It was the number of goals I scored in the soccer finals against that British high school up north.

_14_

The number of times I fought with that pretty Kanda kid across the street and called him names.

_14_

The date I was killed.

_14_

The number of times he stabbed me and screamed my name.

_14_

The number of times I cried for help as the cold steel sank into my flesh.

Nobody came.

_14_

When my best friend killed me.

I'll always be 14.

That's the number of times I curse his name everyday.

_14_

My name is Allen Walker.

What's your name?

**Chapter 1: Komui…enough said **

What.

The.

Bloody.

Hell.

Towering above him was a man dressed rather, well, so to speak, oddly. In one hand he held a coffee mug adorned with a fluffy, pink bunny and in the other was some kind of CHAINSAW.

Talk about controversial.

A white beret covered a mop of slick black hair, the stray strands reaching out like a mass of black tentacles. A mad grin was plastered across his face, beady eyes shaded by a pair of square framed glasses. In the faint light the glasses gave off an almost angelic glow. This man however was anything but angelic.

His Cheshire cat smile sent shivers of horrific terror down Allen's spine. The man peered down from underneath the rimmed spectacles, studying the boy kneeling before him. It reminded Allen of a scientist inspected a frog before dissecting it.

Not a good look.

All in all, the man looked rather threatening. Like he'd lost one too many hours of sleep and hadn't had his morning coffee break yet.

Positively aching to get away from the man, Allen twitched nervously. He eyed the chainsaw warily with one eye, while the other inspected the mans questionable attire. Something told him to get away. _Far away._

Allen's current understanding of the world stated that strange men in lab coats with berets and hair that looked like it could eat you alive did not mean good business.

"Octapus hair" that name was quite fitting for the mad scientist, if he did say so himself. He would never say its aloud of cource. The look in that man's eyes promised worlds of pain, and Allen would like to stay in one piece, thankyouverymuch.

"Ko…mui" Allen murmured quietly , squinting at the label on the fluffy bunny cup. He read out the syllables of the man's name slowly, pronouncing every letter with careful precision as if afraid he would be chopped into neat little pieces of Allen sushi if he pronounced the name wrong.

The chainsaw bearing man, Komui, was currently sipping his morning coffee. At least, that's what Allen assumed, not really wanting to know what it was otherwise. He gave an involuntary shudder.

Ah, Caffeine.

That must have had something to do with the strange vibe the man was giving off. There were dark bags hanging from the mans eyes, draping off them like black curtains and making them bulge out freakishly.

"_The effect of sleep deprivation__" _Allen thought as he fidgeted apprehensively as the man absent-mindedly fingered the metal framing of the chainsaw.

"Um," Allen began nervously, itching to break the deafening silence.

".GOD!" the man roared, throwing the mug of black liquid in the air. Startled by the sudden outburst Allen shrieked in alarm, falling backwards, straight into the path of the cascading liquid.

Definitely.

Too.

Much.

Caffeine.

"ARGHHH!!!" Screaming bloody murder, Allen flailed in the puddle of spilt coffee. Still shrieking, his brain started to process the alarming piece of news

_He's God._

_No way!_

_Holy. Crap. He's. God_

_He's definitely not God!_

_Isn't God supposed to be, well, more Godly?_

_More Godlike?_

_He's just crazy, no way in Hell he's God._

_Wait, am I in Hell?_

_What the__ F?__, why him?_

_No! someone must have been smoking something seriously weird to pick him, as all people, as God!_

_But then again if he was God, God would have picked himself to be God, right?_

_Hang on, what?_

'God' swivelled his head towards Allen, his eyes shining with fury. "You dare question me?! Your insolence knows no bounds!" he bellowed.

Wincing from the sudden increase of volume in Komui's voice, Allen shielded his ears from the explosion of sound. He was sure that any creature within a fifty mile radius of this place was experiencing a phenomenon of similar intensity to that of a sonic boom.

If there was anybody that was.

Suddenly he remembered.

He was no longer alive.

He was dead.

The sudden realisation and recall of memories crashed down upon him like a bucket of lead bricks. Allen gritted his teeth as the all the events of the past twenty-four hours flooded back to him, coursing though his system. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, sending images, flashes of his final moments, to his brain.

His death.

His murder.

His murderer.

Allen snarled and dug his chipped nails into the skin of his knuckles as that person's face flashed across his mind.

His best friend.

The one he trusted most.

The one who killed him.

"That bastard," Allen hissed, scrunching up his face in anger. Dragging his nails across the skin of his hand, trying to forget, to mask, the stabbing memories by blocking them out with pain. Allen felt his eyes tearing, up, but still did not relent. He dug his nails further into the skin of his hand, raking them up his arm, breaking the skin and drawing droplets of blood from the exposed flesh.

"damn... I trusted him and he…yet he," he rasped, his ability to form a complete sentence lost in the onslaught of emotions.

A sudden impact fell on the side of his head, surprise registered on the boys face before he was thrown back. A fist collided with Allen's jaw, sending him flying backwards and snapping him out of his memory-induced trance instantly.

"Oy, boy, did you hear me? Stop mumbling to yourself and listen to me!"

Rubbing his sore cheek disdainfully Allen looked up at the imposing man, rubbing his sore cheek disdainfully. "But sirrrrr, I didn't do anything!" He protested, his voice drawling into a long whine in his complaint about Komui's violent action.

"You didn't think I could hear what you were thinking?" Komui screeched. " Who do you think I am?

I.

Am.

God."

He repeated with a voice loud voice to echo through the emptiness of their location, eyes gleaming with rage. Allen gasped as realisation dawned across his face.

This man could read his thoughts!

Certainly it would be possible if he were who he claimed to be…

While Allen was engaging in yet another debating tournament with his inner monologue, Komui fumed at his thoughts. This boy still doubted him! A creepy grin crept across his face as his thoughts drifted to _other_, less pleasant topics.

Noticing this, Allen stopped his arguing with his non-existent partner and turned his head toward the impending threat known as Komui. Octopus head. God. Whichever, depending on if you were a suicidal or not

His eyes widening in fear, Allen could have sworn he saw bolts of lightning strike down from behind the raving man, lighting up the rows of pearly white teeth present in the crazed smile. A smile that put even the cheshire cat to shame.

Scary.

"Behold!" Komui shrieked "My greatest creation, Komurin!" the crazy caffeine-fuelled psycho bellowed, pulling a remote seemingly from thin air and pushing the red button.

"Wha-" The rest of Allen's sentence was cut off by a giant wearing robot wearing a beret suspiciously similar to the one resting on Komui's black locks bursting through a cloud of white. Komui laughed madly as the robot emerged with trails of smoke trailing behind it like wisps of cotton.

Directing his finger at Allen, Komui roared, "Get him!" Allen screamed, his petrified face reflecting in his widened eyeballs.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Allen quivered from beneath his shielding arms, cautiously beginning to lower them from his face. Allen's head snapped towards the robot as his ears picked up a new sound in the deserted area. A fit of coughing from behind the robot.

"Looks like I made it just in time." the man muttered, dusting himself off. In his hand he held what seemed like a black power cord. It was hard to tell, as the hazy white smoke was obscuring Allen's vision, blurring it and making fine vision impossible. A switch clicked in Allen's head.

The plug of the robot.

So that was why Allen wasn't currently being taken apart by the mad scientist. But still… Allen eyed the mans coat with creeping suspicion. This man was wearing the same white lab coat as the crazy psycho who had almost taken Allen apart and was sure to do so if said man had not interrupted at a crucial time.

God bless him whoever he was (A/N) OH THE IRONY XDDD

Allen narrowed his eyes, the white lab coat was still bugging him

_Great, more freaks._ Allen let out a sigh, forgetting for a second that the strange men could read his thoughts.

Suddenly realising his mistake, Allen jolted upright, bracing himself for the punch he knew was going to come.

"Reeverrrrrrrrrrr!" Komui whined.

Thankfully the man was either ignoring him or hadn't been listening. Either way he was safe. Allen breathed a sigh of relief, the air he had been holding back gushing though his lungs in a rush to escape into the atmosphere.

"Why did you do that?" the mans lip was sticking up in distaste, almost in a, sort of, pout.

Reever sweat dropped. From crazed psychopath to pouting child?

Seriously this guy.

Turning his head towards the sobbing man currently drowning in his own tears, Reever cocked his head and tilted his eyes upwards towards the clouds.

"Um, my hand slipped?" he offered.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah well…it's your own fault for not doing your work, 'God'." Reever deadpanned, rolling his eyes up at the sky.

Allen coughed uneasily as he watched the argument dumbfounded, the sharp noise catching the carrot-topped Australian's attention. Swivelling his body away from Komui, completely ignoring the man's existence and shrugging off his sobs, Reever, as the man seemed to be known, eyed Allen, taking in his image from several feet away.

Finishing his analysis, Reever cocked his head at the boy.

"Oh you. I'd almost forgotten," the man said with a playful smirk dancing on the corners of his lips.

Allen twitched irritably. He was being toyed with.

"So, Allen," the man smirked again, the mocking, leering grin stretching wider on his face, much to Allen's annoyance.

Suddenly the mans eyes blanked, he rolled his shoulders casually, in a relaxed manner. All the previous playfulness gone from his aura. The mood was suddenly very, very awkward.

"Do you want a second chance?"

"...Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome the second actor

**Chapter 2: Second Chance **

"Huh?" Allen questioned, a confused expression on his face.

"Do you want a second chance?" Reever repeated, trying not to burst out laughing at Allen's priceless expression.

It bore quite a resemblance to a frog.

Allen let his jaw drop slightly and Reever wasn't able to hold in the laughter any longer. He collapsed in a fit of giggles, startling the poor boy who looked innocently up at him. He looked quite stupid, yet somehow cute with the still very confused look on his face.

Figures.

Stilling from his outburst, Reever turned to look at the poor, pitiful boy who was currently residing in a state of shock over Reever's unexpected statement.

Or his Komui-like maniac episode, which must have scared the boy shitless

Either one.

Reever sighed and ruffled his hair. It seemed like the boy still didn't get it…unsurprisingly. He was dense. Looks like Reever would have to rephrase his question…

"Do you want to come back to life?" Reever deadpanned, his eyes blank and voice hollow.

To Allen, the question had come out of nowhere, even though it had been rephrased several times already for his convenience. Not knowing how to react to the question Allen stuttered out a hesitant reply.

"Wha…how…who…w-why?" Allen mumbled shakily, talking to the floor, which Allen had noticed by the way, was white. His voice trembled with anxiety and question. Reever sighed, annoyance starting to itch his mind.

"Humans, why were they always like this?" Reever thought while shaking his head in irritation, glancing at Allen who was gawking at him is a rather fish-like way. "Komui's God, he can do those things." he reminded Allen with a raised eyebrow.

Oh yeah.

Komui was God. Allen mentally slapping himself, still skeptical that such a man could be such an important figure.

"Yeah, crazy I know" Reever sighed, walking over to the limp body and kicking it. Hard.

Allen winced at Reever's lack of mercy. Scarily, it reminded him of his uncle Cross. He shivered and shook himself of the unpleasant memories invading his brain. That man had long gone to who knows where. _Wherever he was he was probably enjoying himself_, Allen thought irritably.

The body stirred, distracting Allen from his memory recall.

Komui raised his head wearily, glancing at Reever he mumbled something irritably. Allen caught the words "mean" and "destroyed robot."

Reever just rolled his eyes

"We need to get Allen back on earth, I'd be a good opportunity to test out the new model."

"We're using the 14th on him?" Komui asked tiredly. Reever nodded in confirmation.

The 14th?

What was that? And they were using it on him? This idea didn't seem appealing at all to Allen, especially when Komui instantly brightened up, his mad grin lighting up his face once more.

Oh shit.

This can't be good. Allen inched away from the imposing threat slowly, gaining distance from the monster known as God with every cautious step. Noticing Allen's retreat Reever called out to the younger boy.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you back." The last bit was mumbled in a deathly quiet whisper, almost inaudibly so that Allen had to strain his ears to hear Reever's words.

"You can really do that?" Allen asked cautiously, as if he asked the wrong way, the opportunity would be taken from him.

"Yeah." Reever stated simply, his voice light hearted and casual.

"But," Reever's voice turned serious and strained. With a sinking feeling, Allen suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to do carry out this plan anymore.

"There's a catch," he finished.

_Of course,_ Allen thought bitterly. _There's always a catch._

_Always._

Before Allen's mind could drift any further the room suddenly erupted in another explosion of smoke. Allen yelped in surprise and tripped, stumbling a few steps before studying himself on a strong hand.

It was neither Reever's nor Komui's.

Regaining his balance Allen turned to address the new presence. His eyes widening in shock as he saw the other person.

It was himself.

It was as if he was looking into a mirror, everything, from clothes to appearance, was reflected onto the other figure.

"This, Allen, is the 14th." Komui stated solemnly, "It's you"

Allen whipped around to face Komui, his heart hammering in his chest. When did he get behind him?

The 14th gave Allen a lopsided grin in greeting. Allen shivered, there was something sinister, maybe even evil, about that smile.

Allen didn't like it. Not one bit.

Walking beside Komui, Reever gestured at the other Allen who was still clinging to the original Allen's arm in an iron grip.

In short, it freaked him out.

"Since your existence on the earth has already been erased we need to replace it with another one." Reever explained. "We'll fuse the two of you together."

Allen stiffened and turned towards his counterpart who was still grinning creepily at him. The smile stretched from ear to ear and sent shivers down his spine. Fuse him that thing? Allen's body convulsed, completely disgusted by the idea.

"Coincidentally we needed to test out the effects of a paradox on Earth," Komui continued, "an existence that contradicts itself so it cannot possibly exist but does. That'd be you." Komui stated matter-of-factly.

Coincidence.

So this was all it was about, not that had expected any kindness from the beginning. Allen chuckled bitterly.

Reever coughed, uncomfortable with the thoughts in Allen's head. "As I was telling you before the uh, eruption…" Reever trailed off, staring thoughtfully at Allen and his copy. "There's a catch."

Allen waited, bored. Things were turning out just as he'd expected them. It was all for their gain, nobody would help him without a reward after all.

"You have to forget everything...including _him_"

Allen's breath hitched and he gagged. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his clone's eyes widen manically and grin stretch wider. Chocking on his own spit Allen twitched violently, jerking and flailing around from the lack of air.

Still that ice-cold hand held him captive, even as he thrashed out viciously, his limbs flailing in all directions. He would have to forget about everything.

His face.

His identity.

They were asking him to forget the reason behind all this turmoil.

"It's so it won't interfere with your transfer to earth!" Reever explained quickly.

Allen's breath was coming out in short gasps. "Allen!" A strong hand connected to small of his back, slamming him forward and allowing him to breathe again.

He stilled, mind blanking as his the words echoed in his head

"You have to forget."

"Everything," the voice whispered.

"Well?" Reever asked cautiously. His voice was uncertain and lowered to a whisper.

Silence.

And then finally, no more than a faint whisper carried to be away by the wind

"I'll do it."

***

_I always thought…._

Allen's hand tightened around the seal he gripped in his hands, sensing his counterpart do the same. His eyes were so blank you could loose yourself in their dark pools of emptiness

_That there was no second chance…_

Komui started up the contraption, the machine revving into gear. Reever stood beside the man, staring at Allen. You could see it in his eyes, he man was worried for the little white-haired boy.

_That once it was "game over" there was no returning…_

Komui flicked on various switches, his hands moving in a blur over the instruments. The machine started to purr, increasing in volume at Komui's ministrations, the lights blinking on and off at different intervals

Faster and faster…

Faster and faster…

_I was wrong…_

The machine rose up to a deafening roar in a burst of light brighter than the sun, all the lights flashing on at the same time. The light ate the surrounding darkness away. Everything was consumed, and the suddenly, everything was gone.

Komui.

Reever.

Allen even lost himself in the white glow. He closed his eyes and let him sink into the pool of nothingness, oblivion

_So please…_

He breathed out a sigh, he could feel his heartbeats fluttering, coming in sink with his counterparts

His other self.

Ba-dump, ba-dump.

He was close.

He gripped the seal tighter in his palm, feeling it glow hot against the walls of his fist. Feeling it pull him through the white mass, towards his other half. Feeling it connect with its skin and slowly, slowly merge together at the fingertips, the skin melting when coming in contact with its counterpart to mould itself into a new shape.

_Please…_

The downloading process was nearly complete. Soon, soon he would be back on Earth where, er, the person, was occupying.

Already he'd forgotten his name.

_Give me a second chance._

Suddenly his right eye opened by itself, he felt his hand being tugged upwards against his will, jerked up in stiff, robotic motions.

"It's him!" Allen screamed, trying to regain control of his body. The right side of Allen's face twitched upwards in a maniacal smile, right eye bulging madly.

"Surpriiissseee!!!" Allen found to his horror that his lips were moving by themselves. The voice was slurred and filled with malice. "Happy Birthday!" it screamed in a shrill singsong voice before slamming the seal to his right eye.

Allen screamed as the contact burnt his eye. High pitched shrieks of laughter filled the air. Somewhere in the distance a timer beeped.

**Transfer complete**

With another bright flash of light Allen disappeared, still clutching his burnt eye. His fading screams carried away by the vortex.

"Second chance…" the whisper echoed in the wind

And then,

Silence

X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! 8DDD

I had so much fun writing this chapter as it practically wrote itself XDDD

The editing however…

…

V.V;;;

"Winces"

Ouch! The facepalm I made Allen do at the end looked awfully painful…. D;

Allen: "pops out of nowhere"

Damn straight bitch! -_-

Me: o.O

…Speaking of awful 8D

That REVIEW button looks AWFULLY tempting doesn't it? 8DDD

Allen: REVIEW! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Kanda, the moon bunny?

**Chapter 3: Rebirth **

_Blue__._

_Great expanses of blue stretched out across the sky, the fields a never-ending__ colour__. The sky curled its opaque blue arms around the Earth, hugging its dusty surface closely and enveloping it in a rich sapphire blanket. The sun studded the sky, the glowing yellow orb glinting sharply, lighting up the with its lively energy and making the gentle blue shimmer like the wings of a thousand butterflies._

_Fluffy whips of cotton-candy cloud bobbed playfully through the sky's still surface, traveling slowly though the sea of blue in its ride on the gentle gusts of wind, bathing in the sun's soft glow. But then, the cloud separated, the fragile structure broken from the random bursts of win__d__., wispy tentacles hooked onto the sky, clawing at its surface like a lone ribbon swirling in the vast, open sky.._

_A small pink hand reached out, blocking out the sun and protecting the child's eyes from the bright rays. The white-haired boy's mouth parted in wonder as he watched the clouds ballet across the sky. "Hey Yu, what do they call this in Japan?" the boy questioned, the bright cheerful sound of his voice ringing out through the air like a thousand ringing bells. He closed his fist on the sun, tugging on it as if he could bring it down from the sky._

"What? The sky?" came the gruff reply. The grass rustled as the figure to Allen's right shifted, the sound alerting movement to the boy.

"Yeah, the sky, what do you call it, Yu?" Allen asked innocently. Kanda snorted and turned to face the younger boy, studying his features. Allen's head was still turned toward the sky, his small pink lips comically parted in awe.

"We call it, 'sora'," he mumbled in reply, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Allen's neck. "stupid bean-sprout," he added with an afterthought with a self-satisfied smile quirking up at the corner of his mouth at the insult.

Not hearing the name, Allen tilted his head as if pondering something. "Sora, huh?" he murmured thoughtfully, "what a pretty word." He sighed in content and let a lop-sided smile form on his face as his eyebrows fluttered close. Under the warm rays, he drifted off to sleep.

***

"What the fuck?"

Kanda swore colourfully as the air in front of him pulsed and rippled. He jumped back in caution, eyeing the convulsing ball of air suspiciously. His hand was already resting on his sword, bracing himself to lunge if anything strange happened.

Well, anything stranger than this already was.

It had to be one of those days that Mother Nature decided to fuck up a perfectly ordinary morning and turn it into something of a screwed-up fairy tale. Kanda swore bitterly to himself, a vein popping in his forehead. The air palpitated, a bright light shining through its ripples as a white mop of hair passed through the ring of trembling air and made itself present. Kanda tensed, readying himself to attack the alien intruder, only to sigh in annoyance as a face was revealed.

It was the boy.

A face of a young boy and the hair of an old man's, his eyelids closed in what seemed like a deep sleep.

Another freak.

But human nonetheless. Kanda groaned. He just hoped that this one wasn't as annoying as that stupid overly hyperactive rabbit, Kanda narrowed his eyes as a golden golem emerged, flying out from the portal. It shook itself, flapping its small wings wildly, buffeted by the breeze. "Komui again," he growled. "Tch that bastard's always giving me trouble." The last remark was spat out.

The white-haired boys arm caught his attention. The skin was horribly burnt and scarred, raw and swollen bright, blood-red. Kanda's eyes traveled up to the boys face. There was a matching scar there, a jagged red line running down his right cheek. Kanda wondered with slight curiosity if it was it was an effect of the transportation or if It had been there before. It certainly hadn't happened to that stupid rabbit.

As soon as he was fully emerged, the boy fell to the ground with a soft thud, disturbing the Earth and sending million bits of dirt flying. The portal closing behind him, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

What now?

Warm….

Allen's fingers wove themselves into the warm cloth

_Wait, cloth?_

Allen jolted upright, snapped awake as his body jerked up, accidentally slamming his forehead into Kanda's.

The ground opened up beneath him.

"#$&#$%!" Kanda swore profusely as he dusted himself off the ground, glaring at the confused white haired boy beneath him. The boys large innocent eyes were wide with shock.

A heated pink blush dusted his face as Allen realised that he was lying underneath the Japanese man that was glowering in front of him. He sprung up from the ground, hiding behind his knees and curling into a protective ball under the piercing dagger-like stare of his saviour.

"I see you're awake," Kanda snapped, rubbing his abused forehead irritably, "idiot."

Allen's cheeks turned the shade of a ripe tomato as he puffed out his cheeks and pouting slightly. "That wasn't very nice," he mumbled, cowering behind his knees.

"Tch, says the person who head butted the guy who saved him as soon as they regained consciousness," Kanda mocked.

Allen stuck out his tongue in response. Kanda promptly flipped his middle finger. _Stupid brat._

Allen peeked shyly from behind the wall of his knees. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Kanda." The man replied dismissively, grunting as the boy shot him a skeptical glance.

"Just Kanda?" Allen pressed.

Rolling his eyes at the boys persistence, Kanda turned his head, groaning in irritation. "I don't believe I know your name," Kanda said gruffly. The boys widened his eyes, freezing. His name…

_What was it again?_

Shock pounced and seized his mind with its icy claws, turning him stone. Waving his hand in front of Allen's face, Kanda snorted. Judging from the look on the boy's face he was no longer being acknowledged. Great, the brat was mentally retarded too. Just great. _Exactly what I need on a stre__ss__ful, Monday morning,_ Kanda thought sarcastically. Allen stood there, unable to comprehend, not able to understand.

He'd forgotten his own name.

"Oy! Bean sprout!" Kanda snapped, irritated that the boy was ignoring him so plainly.

Not only that, there was something else, something important, something he needed to remember.What was it?

_Someone's name._

Allen screamed as a searing pain tore through his head.

It was as if someone, or something was trying to stop him from remembering.

_But remembering what exactly?_

Allen gave a huge, ragged breath and collapsed onto the floor. He his wrapped arms around himself and gripped tightly and trembled uncontrollably, twitching, his eyes staring blankly at the ground.

_Who was he?_

"OY, BRAT" Kanda shouted, louder this time. Worry and genuine concern lacing his voice.

Allen's brain vaguely registered a movement, but in his state of shock, he did nothing about it. He couldn't do anything about it.

_Someone__…_

A pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around Allen's small frame and he gratefully huddled in them.

_Who?_

He grabbed a fistful of his silky white hair, freezing at the foreign texture.

His hand.

Horrified, Allen slowly lifted his shaking hand in front of his face. His eyeballs growing wide in their sockets at the image they took in. Bloodied and red, it was as if it wasn't his hand, as if it was the hand of some monster. Embedded In the center of it was some sort of cross.

The symbol of God.

Allen lifted his hand and ran it along his face, shock showing plainly on his face at the foreign sensation. He traced the groove of the deep scar that ran down his cheek.

That definitely hadn't been there before.

Allen groaned as his right eye swiveled wildly around in a full circle, the movement was making him dizzy.

_What in the world was going on?_

That was Allen's last coherent thought before he was out cold.

***

_A figure giggled, his chilling laughter sending shivers of fear down __Allen's spine. _

_He was dreaming again._

"_Allennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," the voice chirped. A mop of flaming red hair emerged from the darkness and a black eye patch revealed itself, adorning the right of the older boys face. He knew this person! What was his name again? "Lets play. Lets play a game!" the voice laughed._

_There was no humour in the laugh, just fake, fake pretense. It made Allen sick to look at that plastic smile. It made his stomach churn with disgust. The boys arms locked around Allen's__ shoulders__, capturing him in a iron grip. Allen struggled. He didn't want to be here. "Lets play a game," the boy whispered into Allen's ear, breath hot on his skin._

"_of death."_

_Suddenly the boy's eyes flahsed and his eerie smile stretched into a maniacal grin. He removed his right hand from Allen's shoulder and twisted his into a headlock at lightning speed. His hand reached into his pocket and drew out a knife, twirled it once, _

_a__nd buried it into Allen's flesh._

_Allen__ screamed, the pain worse than he'd ever felt. It burned like someone had tore out a chunk of his skin and poured acid over the wound. Beside him the boy laughed cruelly, twirling the blade and coming at him from a different angle. With dull eyes Allen saw the boy lick his lips as his blood spayed over his face. Another stab of pain, jolted up his spine._

_And another_

_And another_

_And another_

_fourteen__ times._

_Just as he was ready to submit to the darkness that was enveloping his brain, he heard the clatter of the blade on the ground._

_He watched a__s the red pool of his own blood leaked out of him. He fell to the floor with a thump when the boy finally let him go, finally finished with the sick so called game. Allen felt like a rag doll, no, worse than that, he felt betrayed. _

_He knew that he had once trusted this person, he knew that they once had been the best of friends._

_So why?_

_A tear flowed from the corner of his closing eye._

_Why?_

_W__hy Why Why?_

_He didn't even feel pain anymore, only the faint throb of the fourteen wounds by his side. The tears flowed silently from his face, sliding down to join the pool of red liquid. Salt mixing with the copper fluid._

_He stilled._

_The boy gave the warm body a final kick before sighing. "Awww, Allen-chan doesn't want to play anymore," he pouted. "He's all broken now." Giggling to himself he wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "That's too bad, Lavi really liked him," the boy smirked, fake grief in his voice._

_***_

"Moyashi. Hey moyashi wake up!" the voice urged Allen, arms gently nudging him in the side.

"I said its Allen." Allen mumbled groggily, flinging his arm up to slap away the annoyance, only to have it collide with Kanda's nose.

"Q#^#$%&! That's the second time!" Kanda quickly backed away from the bed to avoid further injury to his face.

_Wait…_

_That was it, that was his name__!_

_He was Allen Walker!_

Springing from his bed, Allen jumped into Kanda, hands fisting Kanda's shirt he screamed into the man's ear. "My name, I remember it!" he shouted gleefully. Plugging his ears, Kanda winced from the sound of Allen's shrill shout.

"Ok, and?" he said slowly "you don't have to make me deaf for it, I heard the first time." Turning his head back to Allen he found the boy gawking at him.

Kanda squirmed under Allen's probing gaze.

"Who are you?"

"The moon bunny," Kanda mocked.

"Wha?" Allen stared blankly, a confused expression on his face.

"I was joking," Kanda sighed, "now let go of me." He tried to shake the boy off, but Allen stayed firmly, and stubbornly, stationary, his grip surprisingly strong.

"You made me remember my name," the boy whispered softly.

Suddenly an overly-hyperactive boy bounded into the room and crashed into the two. "Yu-Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I heard voices. Is Allen-kun alright?

Allen froze, recognising the face almost immediately.

The red locks

The pirate-like eye patch

It was the boy from his dream.

More importantly the boy knew his name. He had only just regained memory of it a few moments ago so how did this boy know of it even before he himself regained consciousness over it?

This was bad, A feeling of dread settled over Allen.

How did he know his name…?

X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X

A/N: WOOO! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 2136 WORDS! 8DDD

"feels proud"

XDDD

argh and now I have to do homework… my brain hurts…

"sulks like the lazy bitch she is"

Allen save meeee DDD:

Allen: no way -_-

Me: "turns towards Kanda"

-puppy dog eyes-

Kanda: don't even think about it, I kill puppies for breakfast

me, Allen: o.O

REVIEW! 8D

You get a special prize O_O


End file.
